


to do: annoy the tree

by spoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: It had to be an unregistered Animagus, right?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	to do: annoy the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



It took the Goose flying by with a phial in its mouth and Snape in hot pursuit before anyone would believe the Weasley twins weren’t unregistered animagi, and that was only because Fred and George were right there cheering it on with the rest of them. Sure, they’d been insisting it wasn’t them for weeks, but they were never around when the Goose was, were they? 

They just rolled their eyes at the confused, and a bit disappointed, stares of their friends. “I mean, we told you it wasn’t us!” George laughed.

Fred continued, “But nobody ever believed us!”

“With good reason, mind, it’s bloody brilliant the way it’s been getting everywhere and stealing everything.” George snickered, miming the Goose waddling off with its latest heist. 

“Given us more than one good idea trying to figure out how, but no. Sadly, neither of us is a goose than can fly faster than a wizard on a broomstick.” Fred continued, turning away from them to follow the Goose as it dodged into some trees. 

“It is Snape though, not sure that’s a terribly high bar - oooh, it’s going to make him crash if he doesn’t watch it.” George grinned, and then a thoughtful look came into his eyes, and he and Fred turned to each other as the pursuit continued. “Is it heading for-” 

“The Whomping Willow?” Fred finished, and they led a sudden dash towards the Willow’s part of the grounds.


End file.
